Ginciento
by rox siniestra
Summary: Nunca se sabe la forma en la que te puedes encontrar a tu verdadero amor. Pero siempre se encuentra. Y ellos dos se encontraran por amor a lo mismo, y tal vez una pizca de Libili, Sumiti, Coo. ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: hasta que doña inspiración regresa, y viene con las buenas, al fin logro escribir algo con esta pareja yaoi ;w; creí que jamás la podría escribir**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ púdrete**

**Yo: no soy una fruta ^^**

**Ryuga: eso significa que finalmente lograste lo imposible**

**Yo: si o/ y es un placer traerles este nuevo fic… Kyoya dilo **

**Kyoya: ¬¬ beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic, ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

Era hace una vez, en el reino del beyblade…

En una casa se encontraba un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos mieles. Él estaba vestido con harapos, parecía un esclavo. El joven estaba entrenando con su bey, Galaxy Pegasus. Entonces lanzó su maniobra especial:

-Ahora Pegasus, ataque explosivo estelar.

El bey descendió de los cielos, dando un fuerte impacto contra un bey de piedra en un pequeño estadio.

Mientras que en un estante yacían dos pequeños ratones. El primer ratoncito tenía una playera de color amarillo, con líneas horizontales de color azul. En cambio el segundo tenía una playera blanca con detalles amarillos y azules.

El ratón de playera blanca con detalles amarillos estaba saltando de la alegría, parecía que le entusiasmaba ver los entrenamientos del joven, y fue entonces cuando exclamó:

-Gingi, eso fue espectacular.

El joven sonrió tras ese comentario.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció y entonces notó como una ratoncita con vestido blanco subió por la escalera-. Hikaru ¿Qué ocurre?

Se podía notar como la ratoncita estaba muy agitada, como si hubiera subido las escaleras a toda velocidad. Pero las fuerzas le sobraban, ya que no había dejado de saltar y de gritar:

-¡Ratón! ¡Nuevo ratón!

El joven de cabellos rojos sonríe divertido.

-Ah, así que hay un nuevo amigo- dijo alegremente-. Bueno será mejor darle una buena bienvenida. Kenta, Yu, preparen todo- los dos ratoncitos del estante cruzan miradas y saltan a un sesto a buscar algo-. ¿Dónde esta nuestro amiguito?- miró a Hikaru, quien aun saltaba alterada.

-¡Trampa! ¡Trampa!

-¿En la trampa?

-¡SI!

-Hikaru ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

El joven salió disparado desde su habitación, bajó algunos escalones de las escaleras, y se encontró con un ratoncito bastante robusto, atrapado en la trampa para ratones. Se arrodilló y saco al ratoncito de la trampa. El ratoncito estaba temblando de miedo, el joven para tranquilizarlo comenzó a hablarle:

-No te asustes pequeñín. Me llamo Ginciento, y no te hare daño.

El ratoncito dejó de temblar y miró a Ginciento. Él le sonrió. Gesto que fue correspondido con una sonrisa de parte del ratoncito.

Ginciento llevó al ratoncito a su habitación, donde luego lo dejó sobre un estante. Yu y Kenta salían del sesto, el primero con una playera negra con detalles rojos en las manos. Luego se dirigen al estante y miran al ratoncito robusto.

-Bien, es mejor vestirte- dijo Ginciento, y tomó la playera-. Sube los brazos- el ratoncito subió los brazos y él le puso la playera-. Bien ya esta ahora solo falta ponerte nombre.

Mientras Ginciento pensaba junto con sus tres ratoncitos amigos, el ratoncito robusto dijo:

-Benkei.

Los cuatro lo miraron y sonrieron.

-Un gusto Benkei- dijo Kenta-. Me llamo Kenta- sonrió-. Él es Yu- señaló al ratoncito con la playera blanca con detalles amarillos y azules-. Ella es Hikaru- señaló a la ratoncita con vestido blanco-. Y él… es nuestro queridísimos amigo Ginciento- Ginciento sonrió-. Pero no solo estamos nosotros, también esta el padrastro de Ginciento, Doji. Él es un hombre muy malvado, trata a Ginciento como un esclavo. También están sus dos hermanastros, Ryuga y Ryuto. Ryuto no es tan malo, pero se deja manipular por Ryuga y por Doji. Y hablando del rey de Roma, Ryuga es muy malvado, mucho as que Doji y Ryuto juntos.

-¿Y quien es él?- dijo Benkei.

En la entrada de la habitación estaba llegando un gato, parecía estar asechando, pero en realidad iba a atacar.

Yu, Kenta y Hikaru, al haber visto al gato gritaron:

-¡Johannes!

Ginciento tomó la escoba, y había comenzado a empujar a Johannes.

-Shu shu- dijo Ginciento repetidas veces, antes de que el gato se fuera por donde vino-. Gato tonto.

El joven de cabellos rojos, cerró la puerta de un portazo, y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

-¿Quién era él?- preguntó Benkei-. Parecía malo.

-Lo es- dijo Hikaru.- Él es Johannes, el gato de Doji.

Ginciento escuchó que algo de porcelana o vidrio, había caído al suelo, y se había roto. Siendo seguido por un grito masculino:

-¡Ginciento! ¡Ven aquí en este momento!

El joven trago saliva y dijo:

-Ya voy padrastro.

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo. Hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se había encontrado con su padrastro Doji, sus hermanastros Ryuga y Ryuto, y sobre los brazos de Doji yacía Johannes.

-Mira quien ha decidido aparecer- se burló Ryuga-. Nuestro querido hermanastro Ginciento- él y Ryuto rieron-. ¡Ven y limpia este chiquero!

-Cállense los dos- exigió Doji-. Pero ellos tienen razón Ginciento. Este lugar es una pocilga. ¡Límpialo!

Los cuatro salieron, dejando a Ginciento solo.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio del reino del beyblade. Un joven de cabellos verdes y ojos azules como zafiros se encontraba practicando en un hermoso estadio. Y se podía escuchar que murmuraba:

-Necesito encontrar un verdadero rival.

En ese momento, un hombre de cabellos verdes y ojos violetas apareció.

-Hijo mio- le llamó el hombre al joven, pero este no le respondía-. Kyoya-. El joven seguía sin responder-. ¡Príncipe Kyoya Tategami! ¡Me prestaras atención o te quitare a Leone!

Tras esa amenaza, el joven de cabellos verdes se da la vuelta, mientras susurra:

-¿Ahora que quieres padre?

Kyoya había realizado esa pregunta con un tono de queja que era algo notorio. Y su padre, el rey Tategami, no le dio mucha importancia.

-Hijo. Mañana realizaremos un baile, en el cual tú deberás escoger pareja, con la cual te casaras. Ya conozco tu tendencia algo… inusual. Pero más vale que…

El rey fue interrumpido

-Padre creo que ya habíamos hablado de este tema. No pienso casarme.

-¡Lo harás porque yo lo digo!

Dicho esto ultimo, el rey se fue. Y Kyoya frunció el seño, con tanto enojo, que pareció que gruño.

_-Padre. ¿Por qué te empeñas en que me case? No logro entender que es lo importante del matrimonio. Y menos del amor. ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Qué me enamore del primer blader que tenga en frente? Yo no lo creo. Jamás voy a enamorarme. ¡Jamás!_

Ese era el pensamiento que rondaba en la mente del príncipe antes de seguir con su entrenamiento.

* * *

**Yo: bien espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de mi primer KyoyaxGinga ^^**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ te odio**

**Yo: el sentimiento el mutuo, bien ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Creo que estar sola en casa me ayuda a escribir más rápido**

**Ryuga: Tal vez**

**Yo: Bien, quiero que ya lo lean así que no les voy a quitar más tiempo… Tsubasa**

**Tsubasa: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

En cuestión de horas, la noticia del baile para se dio a conocer. El vocero del reino estaba en el parque, dando su último anuncio:

-Bladers del reino. Se esta dando un baile en honor al príncipe. El baile se realizara en el palacio hoy a las nueve de la noche. Y lleven su beys señores. Ya que nuestro príncipe ha accedido a casarse con aquel que tenga lo que esta buscando como rival. Deben ir vestidos de gala.

Y en casa de Ginciento su padrastro había comenzado a gritar:

-¡Ryuga! ¡Ryuto! ¡Hoy uno de ustedes dos se va a convertir en el prometido del príncipe!

Ryuto había puesto cara de asco.

-Pero padre- dijo Ryuto-. Sabes bien que a mi no me gustan los hombres. Esa tendencia es la de Ryuga- Ryuto recibió un golpe en la nunca de parte de Ryuga-. ¡Auch!- se frotó la mano en la parte de la cabeza golpeada-. Él otro con esa tendencia es… Ginciento.

-¡No!- grito Doji-. Ginciento no podrá casarse con el príncipe.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ni siquiera va a asistir. Él estará muy ocupado. Tiene mucho trabajo en la casa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ginciento…

-Ginciento- le llamó el ratoncito de playera amarilla con rayas azules-. ¿Iras al baile?

-Claro que si. No me perdería la oportunidad de tener una bey-batalla con el príncipe. He oído que es el mejor blader de todo el reino. Y también…- Ginciento se sonrojó- …he oído que es muy lindo.

-Aw…- suspiró Hikaru con ternura-. A Ginciento le gusta el príncipe.

Ese comentario había hecho que el joven de cabellos rojos se sonrojara.

-No es verdad- dijo Ginciento-. El príncipe jamás se fijaría en mí.

Esa ultimas siete palabras habían sido pronunciadas con tristeza. Una tristeza que fue detectada con cuatro ratoncitos.

Benkei lo miró, se puso firme y dijo:

-Ginciento no debe ponerse mal. El príncipe vera el buen corazón de Ginciento y lo amara. Ginciento lindo. Y si el príncipe no llegara a creerlo es porque no tiene cerebro.

El joven de cabellos rojo lo miró y sonrió.

-Gracias Benkei- dijo Ginciento-. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que el príncipe vería en mí?

-Tu corazón- dijo Hikaru-. Es noble y puro.

-Tu espíritu- dijo Yu-. Es fuerte y alegre.

-Ginciento- le llamó Kenta-. El príncipe se enamorara de ti. Y si no lo hace no importara. Nosotros te amamos.

El joven sonríe.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Ginciento-. Pero para ir al baile debo tener el permiso de mi padrastro.

-Anda- dijo Yu-. Pídele de ir.

-Esta bien.

Dicho esto ultimo, Ginciento bajó las escaleras y fue a la sala. Al llegar se encontró con sus hermanastros, Ryuga y Ryuto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ryuga-. Tendrías que estar limpiando la casa de arriba abajo.

Ginciento se llevó las manos a la cintura- ¡Jum! Para tú información. Estoy buscando al padrastro para pedirle de poder ir al baile que harán por el príncipe.

Ryuto soltó una risa de cerdo y Ryuga sonrió de forma engreída.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iras?- preguntó Ryuga-. El príncipe jamás se fijaría y alguien como tú.

-Si lo haría- dijo Ginciento-. Él se fijara en mi corazón. Algo que ustedes dos no tienen.

Ryuga estaba dispuesto a darle un golpe al joven de cabellos rojos. Pero una voz muy conocida para los tres los detuvo diciendo:

-¡Paran ya!- exclamó Doji-. Ryuga, Ryuto, alístense para el baile. Y tú Ginciento- miró al joven de cabellos rojos-. No iras al baile a menos que la casa este impecable y tenga un traje de gala.

Ryuga y Ryuto solo dijeron:

-Si padre…

Antes de ir cada uno a su respectiva habitación. En cambio Ginciento se encontraba desilusionado.

-Pero si la casa quedara impecable y tuviera un traje de gala para el momento en que se van…- dijo Ginciento-. ¿Podría ir al baile?

-Pues claro que si, mi querido hijastro.

-Entonces será mejor que comience ya mismo.

Mientras tanto en el palacio…

-¡Padre, ya te dije que no!- gritó Kyoya-. ¡No me casare!

-Te propondré un trato hijo mio- dijo el rey Tategami-. Has el baile. Lucha con quien te plazca. Y solo si te enamoras te casas.

Kyoya sonrió tras escuchar ese trato.

-Esta bien padre. Me casare con aquel blader que me enamore.

-Gracias por recapacitar hijo.

Fueron las últimas palabras que se había escuchado del rey.

_-Entonces no me casare. Nunca nadie va a enamorarme. Solo acepto lo del baile para ver si aparece un buen rival. Pero nada más. Solo busco un rival. No una pareja. Querido padre… ¡Tú plan va a fracasar!_

Tras pensar eso, Kyoya soltó una risa engreída y orgullosa.

En cambio del otro lado del palacio en rey no había dejado de pensar:

_-Kyoya… ¿Por qué no puedes enamorarte? Has tenido miles de propuestas. Has conocido a muchos jóvenes buenos. Pero no. Tú sigues empeñado en las bey-batallas. Juro que si en el baile no encuentras pareja… ¡Destruiré a Leone! ¿Y si alguien te ha llegado a cautivar anteriormente y me lo estas ocultando? No. No puede ser eso. ¿O si? Kyoya… hijo mio… eres todo un caso._

En ese momento llegó el fiel concejal del rey. El joven tenia el cabello plateado y bastante largo, y sus ojos mieles reflejaban la calma y serenidad.

El rey al haber notado su presencia dijo:

-Concejal Tsubasa. ¿Qué necesita?

-A usted alteza. Es con respecto al baile.

-¿Qué ocurre con el baile?

-Vera alteza… Se ha decidido que si el príncipe no encuentra a su prometido el día del baile, en otras palabras, esta noche, la corona pasara a ser de su segundo hijo.

-Pero Kakeru no esta listo para la corona. Él no fue preparado como Kyoya.

-Lo siento alteza. No hay otra opción. Solo esperemos que el príncipe Kyoya pueda encontrar pareja esta noche.

-Tsubasa… ¿Debe haber otra forma?

-No la hay alteza.

El rey siguió intentando convencer al concejal Tsubasa de que le den algo más de tiempo. Sabía bien que su hijo no se enamoraría con facilidad. Pero el intento fue en vano. Ya que nada logró cambiar. Kyoya encontraría a su pareja, y futuro prometido… O habría un nuevo ascendente al trono del reino.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ borra el fic**

**Yo: Jamás o/**

**Dark: Déjala…**

**Kyoya: Lo dices porque a ti no te tortura**

**Yo: no peleen, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles**

**Yo: Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: Perdón por haberme tardado**

**Tsubasa: Diles la verdad**

**Yo: Esta bien… verán mí hermano se vengó de mí, borrando dos de mis contis, y una fue este, recién hoy tuve tiempo para volverlo a escribir**

**Reiji: ¿Quién va?**

**Yo: Dark**

**Dark: Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fin ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

En el hogar de Ginciento…

Los ratoncitos se habían puesto a discutir sobre telas.

-¡Le va a quedar mejor esta!- exclamó Hikaru-. A Ginciento le quedara bien un traje blanco.

Yu bufó.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Yu-. Debe llamar la atención del príncipe. Necesita algo con chispa. ¡Un traje con lentejuelas!

-No. No. No- dijo Kenta-. Un traje de seda celeste es lo que necesita Ginciento.

Los tres ratoncitos siguieron discutiendo. Por otra parte Benkei los mira sin poder entender que tenia de importante la forma en la que se vestiría Ginciento.

-¿Por qué no le preguntan a Ginciento que le gusta más?

Esa pregunta que realizó el ratoncito más robusto hizo que los otros tres ratoncitos lo miraran y exclamaron:

-¡Benkei! ¡Eres un genio!

Dicho eso los tres ratoncitos habían comenzado a bajar por las escaleras. Lo hacían con cuidado, ya que para ellos una caída podría ser dolorosa. Pero no habían notado que un gato los estaba observando. O mejor dicho el gato estaba asechando a sus presas.

-Con cuidado- dijo Hikaru-. No queremos accidentes. Y menos que cierto gato tonto nos vea.

El gato se acercó más y más hasta donde estaban los ratones. Pero por accidente la cola de Johannes quedo atrapada en una trampa para ratones. Lo que ocasionó que este gritara de dolor.

Los ratoncitos al verlo gritaron:

-¡Johannes!

Tan rápido como pudieron, comenzaron a trepar las escaleras. Pero Johannes se deshizo de la trampa y comenzó a subir la escalera, quedando frente a los cuatro ratoncitos.

Kenta trago saliva y dijo:

-Lindo… gatito…

Los cuatro ratoncitos estaban temblando de miedo.

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la casa de Ginciento. El joven de cabellos rojos se encontraba limpiando de la casa de arriba abajo.

-_Si termino voy al baile. Si termino voy al baile. Si termino voy al baile. Si termino voy al baile. Si termino voy al baile. Si termino voy al baile. Si termino voy al baile. Vamos Ginciento no es tan complicado solo terminas la limpieza, te pones el traje que harán tus amiguitos, tomas tu bey y tu lanzador y te vas. Sencillo._

Ese era el pensamiento que rondaba por la mente de Ginciento. Y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro para luego haber dicho:

-Solo espero que el príncipe se fije en mí…

En ese momento un joven de ojos turquesas entró por la puerta trasera.

-Hola Ginciento- saludo el joven-. ¿Por qué tan desesperado con la limpieza?

-Muy gracioso Helios. Tengo que terminar la limpieza si quiero ir al baile de hoy.

-¿Necesitas ayuda…-se acercó al oído del joven de cabellos rojos- ...mi querido Ginciento?

Ginciento se sonrojó levemente.

-No hagas eso. Sabes que terminamos hace mucho.

-Pero quiero regresar. ¿Por qué no nos damos una segunda oportunidad?

-No lo creo. Podemos seguir siendo amigos pero nada más Helios.

-Sabes que regresaras a mí.

El joven de ojos ámbares lo miró con enojo.

-No digas tonterías. Ya se acabó y punto.

-No me rendiré. Volverás a ser mío.

-Helios… ¡No digas tonterías!

Helios soltó una risa arrogante y se marchó de la casa de Ginciento.

Ginciento soltó un suspiro y pensó:

_-Él fue el peor error de mi vida. ¿Cómo pude dejar que el saliera conmigo? Solo me buscaba para tenerme en la cama._

Ante ese último pensamiento un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento se escuchó que algo rodó por las escaleras. Parecía gordo y pensado por el sonido que causo. Entonces Ginciento se preguntó:

-¿Qué fue eso?

El joven corrió hasta la escalera. Allí encontró a Johannes envuelto en telas y a los ratoncitos haciéndole muecas desde arriba.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- preguntó Ginciento-. Mejor contesten ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Los ratoncitos cruzaron miradas y exclamaron:

-¡Secreto de ratones!

Ginciento suspiró.

-Está bien- dijo Ginciento-. No me digan. Pero más les vale que terminen el traje en vez de seguir peleando con Johannes.

Los ratoncitos regresaron al cuarto para hacer el traje y Ginciento regresó a la cocina para terminar la limpieza.

Mientras tanto en el palacio…

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Kakeru no es NO!- gritó Kyoya-. ¡No me pondré eso!- señaló un traje con lentejuelas-. ¡ES RIDICULO!

-¡No es ridículo! ¡Te hará resaltar! ¡Notaran que el príncipe está a la moda!

-Si eso es estar a la moda… prefiero usar harapos de esclavo.

-Hermano hazlo por mi…-puso ojos suplicantes-. Por favor.

-No lo haría ni por el reino. Primero muerto antes que usar eso.

Kakeru bufó y se fue.

_-¿Qué se traen todos hoy? No me dejan ni respirar. Están insoportables. Tsk… Sera mejor que vaya a entrenar antes de que…_

Los pensamientos de Kyoya fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del concejal Tsubasa.

-Príncipe Kyoya- le llamó Tsubasa-. Es necesario que escoja un traje para esta noche. Ya falta poco tiempo.

-Si te ha mandado mi padre dile que usare el de siempre.

-Él preferiría que usara uno nuevo para la ocasión. No solo conocerá a cada blader del reino. Sino que también vendrá a visitarlo el Rey de Koma.

-¿Para qué viene?

-Recuerde que usted estuvo comprometido con su hijo.

-El desaparecido.

-Así es. El príncipe Ginga Hagane desapareció hace mucho tiempo. Nadie en su reino lo volvió a mencionar. Y quiero que quede claro que aquí no se mencionara.

-Ya entendí concejal. Saludar a mi ex-suegro y no hablar de mi ex-prometido. Quien desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

El concejal suspiró.

-Espero que entienda que aún tiene mucho que hacer para esta noche.

-Tsk… ¿¡No me pueden dejar ni cinco minutos para entrenar!? ¡Ya me tiene cansado con este estúpido baile! ¡Lo único que quiero es entrenar y hacerme más fuerte!

-Príncipe Tategami. Entiendo su amor por el beyblade. Pero debe entender que antes de eso tiene una obligación con su reino.

Tras decir esas palabras el concejal Tsubasa se marchó de esa sala.

_-¡Es oficial el mundo está loco! ¿Por qué no criaron a Kakeru para ser rey? ¡Si yo odio todo el tema de la realiza!_

Kyoya estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pero eso no le iba a durar por mucho más tiempo. Ya que en pocas horas el baile daría inicio.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ Juro que me iré a vivir lejos de aquí**

**Yo: Siempre dices lo mismo y aun sigues aquí**

**Ryuga: Ahí van otra vez**

**Yo: Bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo: Miles de perdones por mi demora. Tuve algunos problemas pero no es nada que no pueda manejar n.n**

**Ryuga: ¿Esto tiene algo de importante?**

**Yo: Si. Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los estupendos escritores y no escritores del sitio que han comentado esta locura… Reiji te toca**

**Reiji: Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes.**

* * *

En el hogar de Ginciento…

Los ratoncitos estaban sentados en un estante. Estaban esperando a que el joven de cabellos rojos saliera con su traje. El mismo que fue confeccionado por los cuatro ratoncitos.

Yu soltó un resoplido y dijo:

-Gingi te lo suplico. ¡Sal de una buena vez!

Los otros tres ratoncitos fulminaron a Yu con la mirada.

-Yu- le llamó Kenta-. No te desesperes. Ginciento ya saldrá de ahí tarde o temprano.

-Al parecer será tarde.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lleva ahí más de veinte minutos.

Hikaru suspiró y dijo:

-Fue por culpa de Ryuga. Aun no sé cómo hizo para que la casa estuviera el doble de sucia.

Benkei los miró confundido y preguntó:

-¿Qué no fue el chico de ojos celestes el que hizo ese desastre?

Los tres ratoncitos cruzaron miradas para luego enfocarla en el ratoncito más robusto.

-¿Chico de ojos celestes?- preguntó Hikaru-. ¡Espera! ¡Ginciento solo conoce a un chico con esos ojos! ¡Y ese es…!

La ratoncita no pudo terminar la oración, porque ya dos pequeños ratoncitos estaban gritando:

-¡Helios!

Benkei seguía mirándolos sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

En ese mismo momento, Ginciento estaba saliendo con un traje turquesa, que debajo tenía una camisa blanca algo abultada. Sus zapatos relucían. Ya no se veía como un esclavo, ahora se veía como un príncipe de cuento.

Hikaru sonrió y exclamo con alegría:

-Ginciento te vez hermoso. Eres un príncipe azul. No, no eres un príncipe. Eres el sueño dorado.

Benkei al verlo así casi se cae de espaldas. Por otra parte Kenta estaba feliz de ver a su querido amigo como todo un príncipe. Pero Yu solo bufó con algo de enojo y dijo:

-Sigo creyendo que estaría mejor con las lentejuelas.

A los tres ratoncitos, tanto como a Ginciento, les había salido una pequeña gotita estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas. Y fue cuando suspiraron y dijeron:

-Yu… No cambias más.

Los cinco habían comenzado a reírse por tal comentario. Pero era sabido que esa risa no duraría por mucho tiempo más. Ya que un grito masculino se escuchó.

-¡Ginciento!- gritó Doji-. ¡Baja en este momento!

Ginciento suspiró, cruzó sus dedos y dijo:

-Deséenme suerte amigos.

Dicho esto el joven de cabellos rojos bajo las escaleras hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanastros y su padrastro.

-Ginciento- le llamó Doji-. ¿Has cumplido con tus tareas?

-Sí.

-¿La casa está completamente limpia?

-Sí.

-¿Y ese traje?

-Es el que usare en el baile.

-¿El baile? Pero si tu no iras mí querido hijastro.

-Pe… Pero dijiste que…

-Dije que si la casa estaba impecable y tenías un traje irías.

-Pero ya la casa esta reluciente y tengo mi traje.

Ryuga se posó detrás de Ginciento, sosteniendo sus brazos por la espalda. Ahí fue donde gritó:

-¡Ahora Ryuto!

Ryuto tomó unas tijeras, se acercó a Ginciento, y con las tijeras comenzó a cortar todo el traje de Ginciento.

-¿¡Qué creen que hacen!?- gritó Ginciento-. ¡Suéltenme!

Los ratoncitos habían escuchado el grito de Ginciento. Por preocupación bajaron las escaleras. Y ahí fue donde lo vieron. Vieron a Ginciento de rodillas en el suelo. Llorando. Y también estaban Doji, Ryuga, y Ryuto, quienes estaban saliendo de la casa.

Ginciento no lo pudo soportar más. Salió corriendo de la casa. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al bosque. Y no había notado que los ratoncitos estaban sosteniendo parte de la tela del traje. Por lo que habían sido llevados por Ginciento.

El joven de cabellos rojos se recostó contra un árbol y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba Ginciento-. ¿Por qué esto solo me pasa a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo soy un imán de maltratos?

Las lágrimas continuaron recorriendo todo el resto del joven.

Los ratoncitos lo miraban con tristeza. Ese no era su Ginciento. No era alegre. No era dulce. Era la tristeza en persona.

Los cuatro ratoncitos se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron.

-No te pongas así Ginciento- dijo Benkei-. Nosotros te amamos.

-Tú fuiste el único que siempre estuvo para nosotros- dijo Hikaru-. Creo que es nuestro turno de estar a tu lado.

-Gingi…- le llamó Yu-. Sonríe. Amamos cuando sonríes.

-Chicos…- les llamó Kenta-. Creo que esto no va a funcionar.

Un destello rosado cegó a los ratoncitos y llamó la atención de Ginciento. Cuando el destello desapareció dejando ver a una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos celestes. Ella traía puesto un vestido rosado, zapatillas marones, y un cinturón lleno de herramientas. Estaba sentada en una nube que parecía un algodón de azúcar.

-Hola- saludó la joven- Me llamo Madoka y soy tu Mecánica madrina.

Ginciento aún no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba. O mejor dicho: No se creía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Por un momento llego a pensar que se había tropezado, luego había rodado hasta golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol y comenzar a vivir en el sueño eterno. Pero al notar que se escuchaban las risas de los jóvenes camino al baile en el palacio supo que aún estaba con vida. Aunque no tenía idea si ya había perdido la cordura.

-¿Estoy alucinando?- preguntó Ginciento-. Una chica que está flotando sobre ¿algodón de azúcar?

-Es una nube tontín. No estas alucinando. Esto es real. Y creo que tenemos mucho por arreglar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del baile. No te presentaras así.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Solo unos retoques al traje. Te daré transporte.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Magia.

-Y la lógica continúa.

-Solo cierra los ojos.

Ginciento soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Entonces fue ahí donde la Mecánica madrina tomo un destornillador y dijo las palabras mágicas:

-Libili… Sumiti… Coo…

Un destello indiscutible rodeo al joven de cabellos rojos. Cuando ese destello se fue. Él traía puesto un traje azul muy hermoso, una camisa blanca delicada, zapatos azules y lustrados, y en su cintura un cinturón negro que contenía su bey y un lanzaron de cristal.

Los ratoncitos se habían quedado como tontos mirando lo hermoso que se veía Ginciento en esos momentos.

-Por esta noche tú no serás el mismo- dijo Madoka-. Hoy serás lo que más has anhelado. Pero una advertencia te daré… Antes de las doce de la noche deberás salir. Porque la magia se desvanecerá a partir de esa hora.

Ginciento sonrió.

-Oh… Casi lo olvido.

Ella apunto su destornillador a una sandía. La cual se convirtió en una limosina verde.

Ginciento solo le agradeció a la Mecánica y se subió a la limosina. Y ahora se encontraba camino al baile… Como el príncipe que debería ser.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tsubasa: Mejor no comento nada…**

**Reiji: Sin palabras**

**Yo: Bueno ya lo saben… reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsubasa: ¡Yo no hare esto!**

**Dark: ¡Tú siempre la remplazas!**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ Bien. Rox dice que no dará la cara por culpa de la vergüenza que aun mantiene por el lemmon de otro fic. Así que por un tiempo nos tendrán solo a nosotros.**

**Dark: Nosotros no. Tú si.**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ Le toca decirlo a Ryuga**

**Ryuga: Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

En el palacio…

-¡Kakeru!

Tras ese simple grito fue lo único que se escuchaba, aparte de los gritos de terror del mencionado, en todo el palacio.

-¡Kyoya! ¡Pero así te vez muy a la moda!

-¡Solo tengo este estúpido traje con lentejuelas porque TÚ no me dejaste ni una sola toalla en el baño! ¡Y no pienso salir desnudo!

Efectivamente el joven de cabellos verdes y ojos zafiros estaba usando un traje bastante elegante. El cual estaba lleno de lentejuelas verdes.

-¡Pero te vez fabuloso!

Kyoya estaba hecho una furia. Gracias a que Kakeru lo había dado un traje, que solamente el ratoncito Yu amaría, a su hermano mayor. Mientras el menor corría por su vida… El mayor vio una oportunidad de venganza en frente. Su sonrisa se torno retorcida y malvada.

-Tienes razón este traje es fabuloso… Creo que me lo quedare.

-¿Enserio?

Con algo de duda, Kakeru se acercó a Kyoya. Pero había caído en la trampa del mayor. Y ahora se encontraba en el suelo mientras era estrangulado por el príncipe de cabellos verdes y ojos zafiros.

-¡Nunca en tu miserable vida vuelvas a darme este tipo de ropa!

En ese momento llega el rey Tategami. Él al contemplar la escena que estaban armando los hermanos y herederos al trono gritó:

-¡Paren de una vez!

Ambos miraron a su padre, se miraron entre ellos y luego volvieron a mirar a su padre para decir al unísono:

-¡Él empezó!

-¡DEJEN DE DISCUTIR LOS DOS! ¡Kyoya ve a tu cuarto y ponte otro traje! ¡Te vez ridículo! ¡Kakeru tú debes de terminar de alistarte! ¡EL PROXIMO DE LOS DOS QUE DIGA UNA SOLA PALABRA LO HARE TRABAJAR DE ESCLAVO! ¿¡QUEDO TODO CLARO!?

Kakeru no dijo nada. Estaba temblando del miedo. Así que lo único que hizo fue irse a toda velocidad. Por otra parte, Kyoya dijo:

-Si.

Una palabra dicha con esa despreocupación y de una forma tan vaga y simple, lograron que el rey estuviera al borde de perder los estribos.

Cuando Kyoya estaba en la puerta para irse en dirección a su habitación se topó con un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos mieles. Él traía puesto un traje bordo, una camisa blanca y zapatos negros.

-Kyoya- dijo el hombre-. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Hola rey Hagane.

-No seas tan formal. Solo dime Ryusei- sonrió-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ahora con un impulso por asesinar a Kakeru.

Ryusei rio.

-Ustedes dos no cambian más. Recuerdo cuando vine aquí hace mucho tiempo. Ustedes dos peleaban por ver quien montaba primero al caballo. Claro que ganaste tú. Kakeru jamás tuvo la suficiente fuerza para vencerte.

-Jamás la tuvo ni la tendrá.

El rey Hagane miró a su ex-yerno y alzó la ceja.

-¿Qué traes puesto?

-Algo… que me hicieron experimentar.

Tras esas palabras Kyoya se retiró en dirección a su habitación dejando a Ryusei completamente solo.

-Se veía bastante fabuloso.

Kakeru quien pasaba por ahí logró escuchar ese comentario y exclamó:

-¡Al fin alguien que si tiene sentido de la moda!

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo, el príncipe Kyoya se encontraba poniéndose un traje verde, con una camisa negra, sus zapatos eran negros y estaban lustrados.

-Esto es mejor a ese crimen- miró el traje de lentejuelas- ¿De donde pudo sacar eso?

Suspiró fatigado.

_-Hoy se terminara toda esta estupidez de que me enamore y me case. Finalmente sentiré lo que es la paz y la calma. Volveré a mis entrenamientos con Leone. Matare a Kakeru por lo del traje disco. Buscare rivales. ¿Por qué será que nadie logra comprender que este es el Kyoya que seguiré siendo? No importan los intentos que tengan por hacerme cambiar… ¡Nada ni nadie lograra que cambie mi forma de ser! ¡NO SOY EL PRINCIPE KYOYA TATEGAMI! ¡SOY EL REY DE LAS BESTIAS!_

Un sonido algo extraño se escuchó… Parecía una explosión. El sonido no se encontraba muy lejos de la habitación del príncipe de ojos zafiros.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

Salió de su habitación y notó como todo el trayecto hasta su habitación estaba destruido. Pero no había señal de nadie aparte de los guardias que estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Kyoya caminó hasta dar con una de las paredes que estaba escrito con llamas: "Ten cuidado con lo que hagas esta noche. Estas advertido, Kyoya."

_-¿Quién puedo haber sido? ¡Que importa! Sea quien sea. Lo hare pagar por haberle hecho esto a mi palacio… ¿Qué piensa que hare esta noche? Yo solo combatiré y dejare que todos se vayan con un simple "No es lo que buscaba". Nada más que combatir… _

El príncipe miró a los guardias. Uno de ellos logró susurrar:

-Sol… Blaze…

Dos palabras fueron las que Kyoya necesito escuchar. Ahora se encontraba con su lanzador en mano. Mirando toda la destrucción.

De repente se comenzaron a oír trompetas. Ese era el último sonido que Kyoya quería escuchar en ese momento. Ese era el sonido del comienzo del baile.

-Lo que me faltaba ahora- se quejó Kyoya-. Odio a todos…

Fue ahí cuando llego el rey Tategami junto con el rey Hagane. Ambos vieron las condiciones en las que se encontraba el lugar y miraron a príncipe de ojos zafiros. Una de las miradas fue de rabia y la otra de curiosidad.

-¡Kyoya!- le llamó el rey Tategami- ¡Sé que estas en contra del baile! ¡Pero no era necesario que destruyeras parte del palacio y atacaras a los guardias!

-Pero yo no…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Ya mismo nos vamos directo al salón así comienza el baile!

Kyoya bufó.

-Ustedes vayan…- dijo Ryusei-. Ya los alcanzo.

Padre e hijo se fueron en dirección al salón. Mientras que Ryusei miró la pared con el mensaje

_-¿En que estas metido Kyoya? _

En el salón todos ya estaban reunidos. Kyoya miraba a todos con una forma de desprecio. Dando a entender que prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar antes que ahí. La música comenzó a sonar. Él suspiro.

Las puertas se abrían dejando ver a un joven entrar. Kyoya alzo la vista y lo miró. Miró a aquel joven de cabellos rojos y ojos mieles llegar al baile.

* * *

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ No era por vergüenza entonces que no daba la cara**

**Kyoya: Solo o hace para que las escritoras no la maten por dejarlo en la parte que más anhelaban **

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ Tenemos una escritora muy lista**

**Ryuga: Mejor acaben de una buena vez**

**Tsubasa: Se aceptan reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, muchas amenazas contra Rox por haberlo dejado hasta esta parte, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles ^^**

**Tsubasa: Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo: Lo sé… Me mataran por haber tardado. Pero en mi defensa la familia y la cárcel no me dejaron mucho tiempo estos días…**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ podemos terminar de una vez que tengo hambre**

**Yo: ¬¬ Ya va… Reiji.**

**Reiji: Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes.**

* * *

_Ginciento Poov_

Ahí esta. Es el príncipe Kyoya Tategami… Se veía tan lindo con ese traje verde. Pero… ¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho? Es algo muy fuerte. Acaso… ¿Es amor? ¿Me enamore del príncipe? Bueno eso era algo que ya estaba planeado… Siempre que lo veía en los desfiles o por televisión. Pero debo admitir que en persona se ve mucho más lindo…

Me esta mirando. ¿Qué hago? Ya sé… No, no sé… Creo que debí haber venido con un plan para esto. Mejor será que termine de bajar las escaleras y no llamar más la atención de la que he llamado en todo este tiempo que estuve como estatua.

Solo bajo con una sonrisa.

_Kyoya Poov_

Esa sonrisa… ¿Por qué no he dejado de mirarlo? ¿Qué este dolor en mi pecho? Es algo que jamás en mi vida sentí. No es doloroso. Pero es muy cálido. Acoso… ¿Esto es a lo que llaman amor? No. Debe ser otra cosa. Yo no me enamorare jamás. Pero su cara angelical… ¿Cara angelical? ¡Kyoya! ¿¡En que estas pensando!?

Sera mejor comenzar con los combates…

¿Eh? Tan solo desvié mi mirada de ese joven de cabellos rojos y ya no esta… ¿Dónde te metiste?

_Normal Poov_

Ginciento se encontraba sentado en la fuente que se hallaba en el jardín. Pero no se encontraba solo. Un joven de ojos celestes estaba ahí con él.

-Helios… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Estabas de piedra mirando a la nada. Solo me preocupe por ti. Aparte tienes la cara roja. Puede que tengas fiebre

-No tengo fiebre.

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué estas rojo?

_-No puedo decirle que por Kyoya… Mejor será buscar una mentira. ¡Ay! Él sabe cuando miento. ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué diré?_

-Ginciento

_-Mejor corro. No. Él corre más rápido._

-¡Ginciento!

El mencionado salió de sus pensamientos… Pero por el susto callo en la fuente.

-¡AY NO!

-¿Estas bien? Déjame ayudarte.

-Solo… Solo vete Helios.

Helios se fue y el joven de cabellos rojos se quedo sentado en la fuente.

Mientras tanto en el palacio…

El rey Tategami estaba discutiendo nuevamente con su heredero al trono.

-Kyoya, él te venció.

-No me importa. Combatió sin corazón.

-Pero el joven Ryuga es un blader extraordinario. Hijo piénsalo.

-No necesito pensarlo. No es ¡NO!

-¡Kyoya! ¡Compostura! ¡Esta vez te la dejare pasar pero el próximo que te venza será tu prometido!

-Hmp… Está bien.

El rey se fue de regreso al salón del baile mientras que el príncipe de cabellos verdes fue en dirección al balcón. Cuando llegó ahí vio a un joven sentado en la fuente y susurro:

-Es él…

_Ginciento Poov_

Todo esto paso por querer venir aquí a conocer al príncipe y enamorarlo. Nunca puedo hacer algo bien. Creo que debí quedarme en casa… Ya no se ni siquiera para que me moleste en venir. Él no se fijaría en alguien como yo… Nadie se fijaría en alguien como yo. Solo soy un "sirviente". ¿A quien engaño con este traje? Este no soy yo. Mi ropa no es de gala… Pero tampoco son harapos. Sera mejor que me vaya de aquí…

Me estaba levantando de la fuente… Y sentí un brazo que me estaba ayudando. Cuando volteé a ver quien era mi rostro termino del color de mis cabellos. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando…

_Kyoya Poov_

No podía dejarlo ahí. No hasta saber que es esa sensación que él genera en mí pecho. Necesito saberlo… ¿Por alguna extraña razón él me parece conocido? ¿Habré combatido antes con él? No… Si hubiéramos combatido seguramente ahora estaría pidiéndome una revancha. ¿Lo haber visto en algún desfile o algo así?

Ya acabe de sacarlo de la fuente. Pero sigo sin poder dejar de mirarlo… ¿Qué tiene él para que me quede así? Y todo mejor a cada segundo… Mi pecho aun tiene esa sensación. Creo que ya no me quedan dudas esto puede ser amor. Pero no me dejare dominar por ese absurdo sentimiento. Soy el rey de las bestias. No me puedo dejar dominar.

_Normal Poov_

Ambos estaban con las miradas cruzaras. Era una guerra entre unos ojos zafiros y otros ojos mieles… Una guerra en la cual la mirada más salvaje ganaría. Pero la mirada adorable no quedaba atrás… lucharía hasta el final.

-Eh… Príncipe…

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me soltaría?

Efectivamente el príncipe de cabellos verdes aun estaba sujetando el brazo del joven de los ojos mieles. En ese momento fue cuando el príncipe solo lo soltó.

-¿Qué hacías dentro de la fuente?

-Me caí…

-Sígueme.

Kyoya comenzó a caminar… Mientras que Ginciento estaba desconcertado.

-¿Seguirlo?

-Vendrás conmigo. Buscare ropa para que te cambies.

Ginciento solo se sonrojó y comenzó a caminar detrás del príncipe hasta que llegaron al pasillo que había sido destruido.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-No se sabe. Alguien intento un atentado contra el palacio…

-Ya veo… Pero… ¿No tienen ningún indicio sobre quien puedo haber sido?

-Uno de los guardias dijo Sol Blaze.

_-Ese es el bey de Helios. Él no pudo hacer esto… ¿O si? Pero si fue él… ¿Qué gana con hacer esto? No logro entender._

-Oye

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Olvídalo…-abrió una puerta-. Entra, ponte algo y sal.

-Si…

El joven de cabellos rojos entro en la habitación mientras cierto príncipe comenzó a pensar:

_-Juraría que lo conozco de alguna parte. Solo quisiera recordar donde… Las cosas se complican cada vez más. ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué es lo que siento en mi pecho? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con este destrozo? Se había quedado muy pensativo cuando dije Sol Blaze… Un momento… Si mal no recuerdo en el reino hay un chico con un bey llamado Sol Blaze. Si lograra recordar como era podría encontrarlo aquí._

Mientras tanto en la habitación…

El joven Ginciento se encontraba mirando la ropa que debía pertenecer al príncipe. Y en uno de esos momentos miro un traje de lentejuelas verdes y al instante solo una palabra salió de sus labios:

-Yu.

El joven de cabellos rojos rio al imaginarse al príncipe con ese traje.

_-Se vería interesante con este traje… Y si Yu lo viera me obligaría a usarlo. ¿Qué hará él con este traje? No creo que tenga un ratoncito amante de las lentejuelas…_

* * *

**Yo: Lo sé… No es lo que estaban esperando u-u pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer… Aparte tengo hambre y sueño… En estas condiciones no se puede escribir D:**

**Kyoya: -.- Despídete de una buena vez**

**Yo: Si papá ¬¬ Bueno ya sabes reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado…**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo: lamento mucho la demora. Es que mi computador no tiene internet y tengo que usar el de la casa… Y si me miran mientras escribo es algo difícil.**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ Hay más…**

**Yo: Okay… Me puse a leer un libro y a dibujar y se me volaba el tiempo. Bien sin nada más que decir para que no me maten… Kyoya**

**Kyoya: Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes.**

* * *

El joven de cabellos verdes estaba mirando la puerta de su habitación esperando a que un joven de cabellos rojos, ojos mieles y cara de ángel salga con uno de los trajes.

_-Se tarda tanto como una mujer…_

El joven de cabellos verdes sonrió por su propio pensamiento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al joven de cabellos rojos con un traje de color esmeralda, el cual le quedaba un poco grande.

-Etto… Creo que me queda algo grande.

Mostrando que las mangas debían estar remangadas para que se le vieran las manos. Kyoya se sonrojo levemente al verlo en ese estado…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo… yo… _Piensa Ginciento. ¡Piensa!_

-Sigo esperando.

-Ginga.

Kyoya abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo… Aquel joven… Se llamaba como su prometido.

_-Se llama igual… Y se ve como el rey Hagane… Acaso…_

_-¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Ginga? ¿Al menos eso es un nombre? ¡Ya es oficial… Mi boca no le hace caso a mi cabeza!_

Kyoya se quedó mirándolo por un instante… ¿Acaso él si era su ex-prometido? Pero Ginga Hagane desapareció hace años… Nadie volvió a saber de él. Eso no significaba que estaba muerto… Entonces… ¿Había una posibilidad de que estuviera frente a frente con el príncipe de Koma?

Kyoya suspiró.

_-Solo hay una forma de saberlo…_

El joven de traje esmeralda miró al príncipe… Sus miradas chocaron. Al segundo se separaron… Kyoya seguía con una idea fija en la mente. Y Ginciento no sabía por qué… pero sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del palacio… Dos jóvenes se encontraban hablando. El primero de ellos era un joven de ojos dorados, su mirada reflejaba la ira… Él era Ryuga… En cambio, el otro joven tenía ojos celestes… ¿Qué estaban haciendo Ryuga y Helios juntos?

-Eres un imbécil- dijo Ryuga con furia-. He oído que un guardia sabe el nombre de tu bey. Si llegan a enterarse…

-No sabrán que soy yo. Mi bey nunca fue registrado. No tienes que preocuparte esto se hará de acuerdo al plan.

-Más te vale. Si Kyoya Tategami no se enamora ahora de Ryuto estaremos perdidos.

-Más perdidos estaríamos si sabe la verdad de Ginciento… ¿O dedo decir el príncipe Ginga Hagane?

-Cállate. Si nos descubren iríamos a una muerte segura. Nosotros cuatro.

-Tres.

-Cuatro.

-Yo no iría… Sino tú y tú familia.

-¿Quién hizo el atentado al palacio Tategami?

-Touché. Entonces solo nos queda que ellos dos no se vean.

-Sera fácil. Ginciento está en la casa.

-¿Eso crees?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ginciento está aquí. Y es muy probable que con el príncipe Kyoya. También se encuentra aquí el rey Hagane. No sé tú… Pero yo creo que este plan está en peligro.

-¡Eres un inútil!

El joven de ojos dorados salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su padre y su hermano. Pero ellos dos no estaban ahí. ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Y más importante aún… ¿Ginciento estaría con el príncipe o estaría en otro lugar? Ya que obviamente no le creía mucho a Helios… Pero no le agradaba la idea de arriesgarse a que todo se estropeara.

_-Tengo que encontrar a alguno de los tres. Tengo que lograr que esto no se arruine. No por nada llevamos este plan a cabo desde hace varios años… No por nada lo tolero desde hace años. ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde están? ¿Acaso quieren que todo se venga abajo?_

Ryuga miraba por todas partes intentando encontrar a alguien. Y no se fijó y terminó chocando con un hombre de cabellos rojos.

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas joven- dijo el hombre de cabellos rojos-. ¿Tú eres el que venció a Kyoya hace unos momentos?

Ryuga miró al hombre fijamente.

_-No puede ser. ¡El rey Hagane!_

-Joven le he hecho una pregunta.

-Si he sido yo.

-Pues lo felicito. Muy pocos… Por no decir casi nadie, son los que han podido derrotar a Kyoya.

-Pero aun así no bastó para él.

-Te falta espíritu. Combates con fuerza y ambición… Pero sin corazón.

-¿Y eso qué?

-No lograras utilizar todo tu poder si no comienzas a utilizar tu corazón en los combates. Piénsalo.

El hombre se va dejando a Ryuga nuevamente solo entre la multitud de personas que habían asistido al baile en el palacio Tategami.

Mientras Ryuga volvía a buscar a Ryuto, Doji y Ginciento… En otra parte del palacio un joven de cabellos rojos y un príncipe de cabellos verdes caminaban tranquilamente.

_-¿A dónde me estará llevando el príncipe Kyoya? Es extraño hace unos instantes no estaba tan interesado en mi… ¿Por qué ahora se está comportando de esta forma? ¿Será por qué dije que me llamo Ginga? Ginga… ¿Dónde había oído eso antes? A pensar… Ginga H… Ha… ¡Hagane! Listo de ahí el nombre Ginga Hagane… ¡Un momento! ¿¡Eso no era el nombre del ex-prometido del príncipe Kyoya!? ¡Ay no! ¡Ya debí de meter la pata hasta el fondo! ¿Y si me está llevando ante un tribunal o algo por el estilo? ¿Y si termino en la cárcel por usar un nombre falso? ¡Ay ay ay! ¡Soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel! A pensar otra vez… ¿¡Cómo me libro de esta!?_

Ese era el pensamiento que estaba rondando por la mente de Ginciento. Su mirada esta fija en el príncipe Kyoya… ¿A dónde era que lo llevaría? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué?

_-Este chico tiene el mismo nombre y aspecto que él… Solo tengo una forma de saber si es la misma persona. Si le gano no es y si pierdo si es… Pero por ahora esto quedara en un punto muerto. O al menos hasta que tenga una idea para comentar esto con el rey Hagane. Ahg ¿Por qué me metí en esto? ¡Maldita sea su cara angelical! … ¿Cara angelical? ¿¡Qué diablos me está pasando!? _

El joven de cabellos verdes miro un instante al joven de ojos mieles que le estaba acompañando en los pasillos del palacio… Un leve sonrojo se distinguía pero difícilmente se reconocía.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció? No era algo que se esperaran… ¿O sí?**

**Reiji: Me la vi venir**

**Dark: Yo no**

**Yo: está bien... ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Si no me matan nos veremos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
